


What They Need

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles gets hurt protecting Derek. Derek isn’t happy, which leads to a much needed talk.





	What They Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koi159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi159/gifts).



> For koi159-blog who wanted “Patching up a wound” and “sharing a bed” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/184063776563/send-me-a-number-along-with-a-ship-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“That was so stupid,” Derek mutters, pushing his way into the cabin.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he follows him in. He’s past trying to talk to Derek. He’s been muttering the same things under his breath for the past fifteen minutes. Stiles knows enough by now that he just needs to let it go. Derek has to work through this on his own, and then he’ll calm down.

Except he doesn’t seem to be getting any calmer. He stalks his way into the bathroom. Stiles hears him slamming things around and sighs as heads down the hall to the bedroom. He removes his shirt, wincing when it sticks to his skin. There’s a long gash across his chest. He prods at the edges, hissing at how tender the skin is.

“Don’t be poking at it,” Derek childs. He steps into the room holding a first aid kit and gestures to the bed. “Sit down.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to clean that so it doesn’t get infected,” Derek tells him.

Stiles doesn’t argue. He takes a seat on the bed, and has to bite back a startled yell when Derek pushes his legs apart and kneels between. Stiles takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes focused on the ceiling and the pain coming from the cut. The last thing he needs is to have any sort of reaction to Derek being on his knees like that. Not with Derek so close.

He hisses at the first touch of alcohol against his skin. Derek murmurs out an apology, being surprisingly gentle as he cleans the wound.

“You’re lucky this wasn’t deeper than it is,” Derek tells him.

“I know,” Stiles sighs.

He finishes cleaning the wound and places gauze over it, before taping it in place. His hands stay on Stiles. It takes him a moment to realize Derek has a hand places over his heart, his eyes fixed to to spot. Stiles brings his own hand up and covers Derek’s with his own, speaking quietly.

“I’m okay, Der.”

“You almost weren’t,” Derek whispers. His voice cracks with emotion that goes right to Stiles’ heart. “I could have lost you.”

Stiles sighs and moves away, crawling up the bed until he’s laying down. He holds out his hand to Derek. “Come on. You need some rest.”

“I can sleep on the couch,” Derek tells him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Stiles argues. “That couch is uncomfortable. I could tell it bothered you just to sit on it earlier. No way either of us is sleeping there. Besides, I think you need to be close right now. Don’t you?”

Derek takes a deep breath and nods before putting his hand in Stiles’. Stiles smiles and pulls Derek down onto the bed next to him. Derek immediately curls up on his side and rests his head on Stiles’ chest, right over his heart.

“You were foolish,” he mutters.

“I was saving you,” Stiles says. “That thing was coming right for you. It could have killed you. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“But it could have killed _you_ ,” Derek argues, raising his head slightly to look at him. “And you don’t heal like I do, Stiles.”

“I know,” Stiles sighs. “Something you never let me forget. I’m just the weak human.”

“You’re not weak.” Derek’s voice is firm when he speaks. “But yes, you are human. And as strong as you are, you’re not invincible.”

“Neither are you.”

Derek sighs, squeezing his hip. “I think we both could be a little better in the self sacrificing department.”

Stiles’ lips twitch up into a half smile, “That’s very self aware.”

“What can I say? I’ve evolved.”

Stiles laughs and runs a hand through Derek’s hair, watching as Derek’s eyes go lidded. It makes a warmth spread through his chest knowing that Derek trusts him enough to be like this around him. His guard is down and he’s just open.

“I’ll never stop trying to protect you,” Stiles whispers. “I love you, Der. I wouldn’t be able to take it if anything happened to you.”

A look of surprise crosses his face before he smiles, “I love you too, Stiles.”

Stiles leans down, brushing their noses together. He waits, wanting to give Derek the choice of what happens next. Something he knows not a lot of people have.

Derek’s hand comes up, caressing his jaw as his eyes move across Stiles’ face. He must see what he’s looking for because he closes the remaining distance between them, fitting his lips against Stiles’ in a soft kiss.

Stiles hums his approval, raking his nails across Derek’s scalp. Derek sighs and seems to melt against him. They kiss languidly, neither one in any hurry. There will be time for fire and passion later. Right now, this is perfect. It’s what they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
